1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow control valve capable of controlling a flow amount of air, gas or fluid inside a pipe, and more particularly, to a flow control valve having a relatively simple structure, which can reduce manufacturing expenses, minimize malfunction and wrong driving, and allow a rapid repair and replacement of components.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a flow control valve is mounted inside a pipe, in which air, gas or fluid flows, for intercepting a flow of the air, gas or fluid or controlling a flow amount of them. Such flow control valve is used in a manufacturing factory, a high-storied apartment, a boiler room, and others.
There are flow control valves of various kinds according to a use purpose: a balancing valve for adjusting an opened volume of a valve manually and controlling a flow amount according to the adjusted level of the opened volume; an automatic flow control valve for keeping a controlled flow amount in a uniform condition by sensing a load change occurring in a circuit, a differential-pressure flow control valve mounted in a return pipe of a load device for keeping a flow amount in a uniform condition by keeping a proper differential pressure of the load device, and so on.
The flow control valve frequently obstructs the speed reduction and pressure of flow of fluid as being mounted at right angles to the pipe in which fluid flows, and so, recently, a flow control valve having a throttle is widely used.
The flow control valve controls the flow amount according to the movement of the throttle built in the pipe. Now, an improved flow control valve which is automatically controlled has been used, and it can control the flow amount by an automatic movement of the throttle at the time of a sudden flow change.
However, the flow control valve has several problems in that its structure is complicated as an automatic control device is mounted to the flow control valve, and in that it frequently causes malfunction and wrong driving in use.
Furthermore, the flow control valve has another problem in that it requires lots of manufacturing expenses due to the complicated structure.